Clueless
by MysteriousMagicalMuse
Summary: Katie Bell is completely clueless as to why Oliver Wood treats her the way he does. Oneshot Set around the time of the movie Prisoner of Azkaban


This is my first fanfic , I hope you like it.

He sat in the arm chair closest to the fire with a sour expression on his face. He stared at each team member ;

Fred and George were playing a game of exploding snap , Angelina and Alicia quietly going over their Transfiguration homework and Harry was sitting near Katie.

_Katie_ he thought. He stared coldly at her , not that he was annoyed with her or that he disliked her , something quite the opposite. Oliver Wood was actually rather fond of her. This was the reason why out of Quidditch he often ignored her. This was the reason why during practise sessions poor Katie was often on the receiving end of a icy glare , a look of disapproval or a remark such as "After your performance in the last match , don't look so bloody surprised when I tell you that your passes are rubbish" (when it would not be the case at all).

Katie often had a slightly hurt look on her face after she hit with the "Wooden Bludger" as she called , but was always quick to recover . Pasting a brave smile on her face she would always then go on to laugh at a joke George was telling or the way Fred would stir up Angelina.

Oliver couldn't have Katie knowing the reasons he treated her so harshly were because he admired he strength. Mental and Physical , how she kept pushing and pushing through a Quidditch match , how she never broke sweat when a bludger was hurled her way and how she never reacted to taunts from Slytherin or started crying because of Oliver's icy treatment. He also admired how she was a deep thinker , always a dreamy smile on her face as if she knew something , how she was serious and shy but could surprise by doing something completely outgoing , how when she was with Angelina and Alicia she was always laughing , or how-

"OUCH!," Oliver cried , as something heavy hit him on his forehead. The once airborne object now lay on his lap , it was pendent of an owl , with blue sapphires for eyes. Oliver picked it up and turned it over written on the back was written in beautiful handwriting was Katherine Elizabeth Bell 16.9.1990.

Oliver groaned and looked up and saw Fred wink at him. _OK , Weasley two can play at this game , we'll see how you like a surprise morning training session_ Oliver thought angrily. It was typical of Fred Weasley who knew the real reason behind Oliver's icy demeanour. He was always telling him "If you don't ask her out soon mate , you'll miss your chance"

"Though we can always give you a little help" George would say with a snicker

That was the last thing Oliver needed , help from the Weasley twins.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by none other than Katie Bell standing before him. Her dirty blonde hair in a neat braid and her hazel eyes staring apologetically at him. "Sorry Oliver , that Carrot Headed Sod over there flung my pendant at you" Katie said tilting her head in Fred's direction , a tiny smile on her face.

"It's alright Bell," he muttered gruffly. "I wouldn't let them touch it again , you don't want something that precious thrown around the place" he said callously , even surprising himself at the tone of his voice. There was a hurt look on Katie's face and Oliver felt like the world's biggest sod.

Oliver felt his cheeks reddening and decided now we be an opportune time to escape to the dormitories. He handed Katie the pendant back and gave her a squeeze on the shoulder and ran as quickly as he could to the staircase.

As Oliver climbed up the first few steps he heard Harry ask "What's up with Oliver , did you do something?"

"Nope , he's always like that with me. I don't think I'm his favourite person going around but , oh well not everyone is going to be your best friend." Katie's voice sounded like it had a poignant tone.

Oliver smiled inwardly to himself. _Yep _he thought _Still Clueless._ Maybe tomorrow he might actually take Fred's advice.

And the surprise Katie got when she was greeted in the Common Room the next day by Oliver Wood , with a flower and kiss on the cheek.

Ok I hoped you liked it , I wasn't orginally going to write the last sentance but I thought it might make Oliver seem slightly nicer.D

Reviews?


End file.
